Samurai Rangers vs Barians
by DisneyAnimefan94
Summary: The Barians battle the Samurai Power Rangers
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, DisneyAnimefan94 here brining you the trailer for the Samurai Rangers vs. Barians saga. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers or Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**An old enemy from the past **

**(Silhouette of the Barian Emperors)**

**Is familiar to the Shiba clan and the Samurai Rangers**

**(Silhouette of the Samurai Rangers) **

**Now the Samurai Rangers must reunite**

**(Shows Jaden, Mia, Emily, Kevin, Mike and Antonio)**

**Along with an old ally **

**(Shows Lauren)**

**They must team up to take on the Barians**

**(Shows the Barians in Human form)**

**And save the Earth**

**DisneyAnimefan94 presents:**

**Samurai Rangers vs. Barian Emperors**

**Coming Soon**

**Voting for the first round ends next Friday at 8 PM PST**

**Which team will you support? Put Team Barian or Team Samurai Rangers in your review**

**This is DisneAnimefan94, signing out **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone and welcome to my second round of Power Rangers vs. Barians match. Last time the Barians defeated the Dino Rangers now it's the Samurai Ranger turns to take them on. This time in a new storyline that connects the Barians with the Samurai Rangers. So let's begin. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers or Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal **

**The Enemy Returns**

After returning from Harwood County after assisting the Megaforce Rangers during their next encounter with a Warstar Armada monster, Mentor Ji and Jaden Shiba retuned back to Panorma City. When they arrived back at the Shiba House, Jaden went back to practicing on the new guitar Mentor Ji gave him while his mentor went back to cleaning around the dojo. All of a sudden the house shook as the Shiba alarm went off.

"What's wrong Mentor Ji, is it the Nighloks again?" he asked his Mentor as his Mentor shook his head.

"I wish it was that simple Jaden. That violent shaking could only mean one thing, Jaden use the summoning arrows to summon the Samurai Rangers and your sister." He ordered the former Red Samurai Ranger as nodded and went outside only to see the sky turned crimson. Without reacting Jaden fired the summoning arrows. Hours later the five Samurai Rangers and Jaden's older sister came to the Shiba House as they all got settled in Mentor Ji began to explain the unusual events."

"They are called the Barian Emperors. Many times in the past they would come to our world in search of the Number Symbols. Powerful symbols that was given to the first team of Samurai Rangers, your ancestors to protect. If the symbols were to fall into the hands of the Barians they would unleash their powers onto our world in order to destroy both our world and the world where the Number Symbols came from."

"Where did the Number Symbols come from?" Kevin the Blue Samurai Ranger asked.

"Astral World." Mentor Ji answered. At that very moment the alarm went off as they pulled up the virtual map to see a boy with blond hair searching the forest area around the city. "It's Mizar the Galaxy Eyes master, according to the ancient scrolls it is said that he did battles with the Yellow Samurai Rangers of the past."

"Then I'll go." Emily said as she walked out as they all looked back onto the virtual map to watch the battle.

**To be Continued…**

**So next time Emily will take on the Galaxy Eyes Master. Hope you all enjoyed the intro chapter.**

**This is DisneyAnimefan94, signing out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone, DisneyAnimefan94 here and welcome to the First Round of the Samurai Rangers vs. Barian Emperors between Emily the Yellow Samurai Ranger and Mizar the Galaxy Eye's Master. For the past two weeks you voted for the winner of the first round. So let's see did you pick Emily or Mizar? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Ranger or Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal**

**Round 1: Emily vs. Mizar**

Deep in the forest Mizar was searching for the Number Symbol 7. For years he fought the Yellow Samurai Rangers and always lost but now it would be a different story.

"Hold it right there Barian!" A female's voice rang out as he looked up to see a blonde woman in a black outfit.

"So who are you human girl?" Mizar asked as the girl smirked.

"My name is Emily, the Yellow Samurai Ranger." Emily introduced herself.

"Ahh the Yellow Samurai Ranger," Mizar said "I remember taking on your mother the last Yellow Samurai Ranger. I would've defeated her if it wasn't for the other Samurai Rangers." Mizar said as Emily just smirked.  
"Well I won't let you touch the Number Symbol. Samuraizer! Go Go Samurai!" She said as she morphed into the Yellow Samurai Ranger with her Spin Sword ready

"Then go Barian Battle Morph!" Mizar shouted as he then morphed from his human form to his Barian form as Emily gasped.

_So that's his true form. _Emily thought as she wanted to end this battle so she charged her opponent with her sword while Mizar summoned his Dragon Saber as their swords clashed. They continued to battle marching each other blow for blow. Their swords once again clashed again they came face to face.

"Give it up yellow ranger, you'll never win." Mizar said with a look where an evil smirk would be if he was still in human form.

"Never Mizar, this battle as just begun." She said as she pulled out a black box. "Super Samurai Mode!" She shouted as a white cloak formed around her as her sword turned into her Earth slicer. She then tossed it towords Mizar only to have it miss him as he teleported. He then reappeared catching it in midair and tossed it back to her as she was caught by surprise and was too late to dodge it as hit her and demprhed. Mizar landed perfectly on the forest floor and turned back to his human form.

"Looks like I win." He said as he then summoned his Over-Hundred Number and broke the seal covering the Number Symbol 7. "Until next time Yellow Samurai Ranger." He said as teleported away leaving an unconscious Emily.

**Barians-1**

**Samurai Rangers-0**

**So you all chose Mizar to win and the Barians take the lead over the Samurai Rangers. Next up is the battle between Girag and Mike. Who will win this match? Find out this Saturday. **

**This is DisneyAnimefan94 signing out. **


	4. Chapter 4

**After a lengthy long vote for the next round, it is time for the results of the next round. Welcome everyone, DisneyAnimefan94 here and welcome two round 2 of the Samurai Rangers vs. Barians. If you're all wondering what happened in the last round yes, Mizar did gain access to the Number Symbol, this happens if a barian wins a round. So let's get the next round started. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers or Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal**

**Round 2: Mike vs. Girag**

After retreating Emily from the battle, the alarm in the Shiba house went off as they all looked to see who the next Barian was. As they looked they saw a brown-skinned barrian with a silver helmet covering his face and green Mohawk hair.

"It's Girag." Mentor Ji said. "He rivaled with the green samurai rangers of old, including the green samurai storm ranger." He said as Mike got up.

"I'll go, it's time for those barians to pay for what they did to Emily." He said as he walked out of the house.

"Good like Mike." Mentor Ji said as they looked towards the map to watch the battle. In the mountains, Girag was searching for the Number Symbol 6 as he chuckled to himself.

"Well if Mizar could get his number symbol so easily then so can I." He said.

"Stop!" He heard a voice as he looked up to see a young boy standing on a hill above him.

"And just who you are?" Girag asked.

"I am the green samurai ranger!" Mike announced as he pulled out his samuraizer. "Go, go Samurai!" he said as he morphed into his ranger form. "Samurai ranger, ready." He said as he pulled out his spin sword.

"Another green ranger huh?" Girag asked as he smirked in his barain form. "Well then bring it on." He said as he got ready into a fighting pose. Mike yelled out as he then charged down at the barian, only to be knocked down hard by his fist.

"Is that all you got green samurai ranger?" Girag asked as Mike slowly got up.

"Believe me Girag, I have more tricks up my sleeves." He said as he pulled out a disk and put it on his sword as it transformed into a spear. "Forrest Spear kia!" he said as he once again charged at the barian this time jumping over him and hitting him from the back side, knocking him down. "Now to finish you off." Mike said as his spear turned back into a sword and pulled out a black box. "Super Samurai Mode!" He shouted as a white cloak formed around him.

"Very impressive green ranger, but not enough!" He said as he fired an energy ball at Mike as the green ranger in returned readied his sword and sliced the energy ball in two as they blew up behind him which was Girag was hoping would happen. Suddenly two hands appeared from where the energy balls landed and grabbed the green super samurai ranger. "Got ya." He said as he could've smirked where his mouth was. "Now to finish you off." He said as he pulled out a black card and a giant red hand appeared from behind him. "Now attack!" He said his hand literally squashed Mike as he demorphed. Suddenly a number came out from one of the tree's nearby as Girag transformed back into his human form and grabbed it and grinned. "Well two down." He said as he looked back at the defeated ranger. "Until next time ranger." He said as a portal appeared and he disappeared inside it.

**Barians: 2**

**Samurai Rangers: 0**

**Next time: Alito vs. Mia the pink samurai ranger. **

**This is DisneyAnimefan94, signing out. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone, DisneyAnimefan94 here and welcome to the third round of the Samurai Power Rangers vs. The Barian Emperors. So who did you chose to win this round? Well let's find out. **

**Disclaimer: No I still don't own Power Rangers or Zexal!**

**Round 3: Mia vs. Alito**

With two of their own down, Mia couldn't wait to get her hands on the barians after taking out both Mike and Emily. Her chance game when the alarm inside the Shiba House went out as they looked at the holographic screen to see who it was.

"Alito, the quote on quote honorable barian." Mentor Ji said as Mia narrowed her eyes on the barian who was in human form. "He has a long history with the pink samurai rangers of the past, but he never finished them off since he fought with honor till the end." He said as Mia went to pick up her Samuraizer.

"I've got this one." She said as she exited the Shiba House. On top of the buildings towering over the city, Alito was looking down when he heard footsteps and smiled.

"I was wondering when you were showing up Samurai Ranger." He said as he turned to face Mia.

"I'm here to stop you barian and there's nothing you can do about it." She said as she whipped out her morpher. "Go, Go Samurai!" She shouted out and morphed into her pink ranger form. But this didn't faze Alito as he just smirked as he raised his arm towards the sky.

"Go Barian Battle Morph!" He shouted and immediately he turned into his true form. "Now lets make things interesting." He said as he stared at the pink ranger who had her sword out. "Let's not use weapons and this entire roof top we are on will be our little arena." He said as Mia just looked at her sword and nodded and put it down and got into a fighting position. "Now!" Alito shouted as he and Mia charged at each other. They're fist were sent flying towards each other as both were sent flying back words. They both soon got back on their feet and they both went at each other matching move for move. Mia then found an opening and kicked Alito on the hip and power punched until Alito was sent towards the edge of the building. Alito held on to the edge with a tight grip as he looked up to see the pink ranger standing over him.

"It's over Alito," She said as Alito's eyes looked up in fear "honor until the end." She said but before the pink ranger could finish him off, Alito teleported and then appeared right behind her and pushed her off the building. But then there was a loud bang sound as Alito looked over to see Mia demorphed and unconscious on a fire escape stairs.

"Yes pink ranger, honor until the end." He said as he looked at his hand to see the Number Symbol 5 and opened a portal and disappeared inside it.

**Barians- 3**

**Samurai Rangers- 0**

**The next poll for round four should be up by the time this chapter is put up. Next time: Antonio the Gold Samurai Ranger vs. Vector the Psycho Barian.**

**This is DisneyAnimefan94, signing out. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone, DisneyAnimefan94 here bringing you an update for the Power Rangers Samurai vs. Barians story. First I want to talk about voting again. This involves Guests who leave their vote on the review section. Just to let you know Guest votes do count and right now it's Vector 1, Antonio 0. I will put up a guest poll score board on my account so you can count both the poll and the guest votes to add them up. Secondly I'm extending the voting to next month on the twealth. Meaning you know have until September 12****th**** to vote. This is because I'm back at school and have homework and also do some of my other Fanfic projects for a while. So go vote for who you want to win the next round. Also leave in the reviews who's side are you on Team PR or Team BE. So until then,**

**This is DisneyAnimefan94, signing out. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone, DisneyAnimefan94 here and welcome to the next round of Power Rangers Samurai vs. Barian Emperors. You have voted on who would win between the Gold Samurai Ranger and Vector. So who did you choose? Let's find out.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers Samurai or Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal**

**Round 4: Antonio vs. Vector**

Antonio was sitting at his usual fishing spot on the docs looking over the crimson sky thanks to the Barians. After three defeats by the Barians, Antonio left the Shiba house to clear his head. His friends were brought back knocked out and their Samurizers destroyed with their defeats. He was fishing hoping the emperors didn't scare them off. He then heard the wood of the dock began to creaking as he looked back.

"Who's there?" he asked as then got up from his spot and began to walk around the dock. He then spotted a shadow near the fishing house as he ran over but nothing was there. As he then looked behind him he saw a cloaked figure as it let out a malicious chuckle.

"Greetings gold ranger," the figure said as he uncloaked himself to have a grey figure with a tall blakish-greyish hair. "My name is Vector." He said as Antonio continued to stare at him un intimidated by the barian.

"What do you want barian?" He asked as Vector continued to laugh some more.

"I'm here looking for the fourth numeron symbol." He said as Antonio knew what he meant. The numeron symbols were giving to the first samurai rangers by the leaders of Astral World to protect from the barians, and ever since generations of samurai rangers have defeated them each time they came to Earth, until now.

"Well guess what, Vector that's not going to happen." Antonio said with a smirk. "And you defeat will be a golden victor for the samurai rangers." He said as he then pulled out his gold morpher and morphed into the gold ranger. "Samurai ranger, ready." He said as he pulled out his Barracuda blade as Vector summoned a barian dagger. The two charged at each other at rapid spread clashing their blades. But then the gold ranger took advantage when he found a loose board and stepped on it just as Vector was charging him as it hit him square in the jaw as he flew backwards. Antonio then left out a laugh as he thought it was funny as the mad prince barian slowly got up.

"You think that's so funny gold ranger, then laugh at this." He said as a shadow came over the gold samurai ranger as Antonio looked back to see Vector right there with a sword. "Barian Chaos Strike!" He shouted as he struck down the gold ranger as he de-morphed hitting the wooden floor hard. Antonio then looked up to see two Vectors and was stunned. "Vector, how?" He asked as a chuckle came from the barian.

"What you encountered and fought was my clone, and I'm the real deal." He said as the clone right next to him disappeared. "And now to claim my prize." He said as the Numberon 4 symbol arose from the ocean as he took it and looked back at the fallen ranger. "Farwell Antonio, this has been a golden experience for me." He said as he then disappeared into a portal.

**Barians: 4**

**Samurai Rangers: 0**

**Your winner of round 4 is Vector and the Barians keep on dominating the Samurai Rangers. Next round will feature Kevin vs. Dumon. That poll should already be up and will go until Friday, September 27****th****. So until next time,**

**This is DisneyAnimefan94 signing out**


End file.
